Use of credit card/financial services card is increasing rapidly and is gaining widespread acceptance by people. Financial services card usage provides users flexibility to use it for multiple purposes as well as relieves users from the burden of carrying cash for transactions. Financial services cards are generally considered to be a safer medium than traditional cash. Automatic Teller Machine (ATM) cards have been used to provide variety of services apart from cash withdrawal such as balance inquiry, shopping, etc. However, these activities require interaction between the card and a device that can read the data encoded on the card, generally a magnetic card reader that reads a magnetic strip of information encoded on the card. Other types of financial services cards, such as credit and debit cards, have similar limitations in that the user is often forced to interact with a reading device often during checkout processing in order to determine whether a sufficient balance or credit is available to make a particular purchase.